Paradox Inducement
The power to disobey the rules of logic. Sub-power of Logic Manipulation and Paradox Manipulation Also Called * Illogical Inducement Capabilities The user can disobey the rules of logic itself, disrupt reality and logic to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. For example the user can burn a person by throwing water at them. This is a very dangerous power as there is a possibility a reckless user of this ability may have their attacks backfire. The power is at its most potential at the hands of a dim-witted person, as they are the ones with less logical thinking. Applications *Division by Zero *Can rewrite logic and affect reality in drastic ways. *Can induces several paradoxes and illogical rules. *Fantasy Element Manipulation **Can make water and ice burn anything. **Can make fire freeze anything. *User cannot get hurt, as he/she would reverse the effects of any attack inflicted on her/him. *And if the user gets hurt, they can heal themselves by getting hurt or injured. *Can reverse time. *Can transform black holes into white holes and vice versa. *Can repel, dodge or withstand almost any attack. *Can cancel out the powers of Reality Warping. *Power may inevitably lead to Chaos Manipulation. *Can redirect any attacks. *Psychic Shield: Mental powers can't detect or sense the user's mind; it's as if they don't exist. *Evolution: to enhance the body and surpass limitations. *Can do plenty of illogical and impossible feats. *Cause the Grandfather Paradox. *Can use the abilities of Physics Infringement. *Can play with reality as the user desires. **Power Warping *Unreachability *Unreachable Magnitude Associations *Cartoon Physics *Logic Manipulation *Magic *Paradox Existence *Reality Warping *Science Manipulation Limitations *Reality Warping and Paradox Inducement tend to cancel each other out. *Despite all the illogical feats that can be achieved the user isn't truly omnipotent. *For some, the effects would last for a limited amount of time or might be limited on how many paradoxes can be done. *One must be careful in order to avoid a dangerous side-effect. *Reality Warping can repair the damages done with this ability, as well as cancel out with Paradox Inducement. *Requires practice to reduce any disastrous outcome. *Paradoxes may try to repair themselves, causing the ill-elements to be killed off. *Users of Logic Defiance and Paradox Defiance are immune. *Weak against Paradox Negation. Known Users Known Objects *O-Parts (Master of Mosquiton); via Imagination Manipulation Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:637516-emperor_joker_1_large.jpg|Emperor Joker (DC Comics) Garfield_Paradox.jpg|Garfield (Garfield) causing a paradox by eating a pizza before it ever arrived. My Little Pony Series Discord Logic Manipulation.gif|Discord (My Little Pony series) caused the milk to fill from top to bottom, drank the glass around chocolate milk and cause the left-over milk to explode upon impact. File:Timmy's_Dad_wielding_a_monkey_wrench.png|Timmy's dad (The Fairly OddParents) simply wielding a monkey wrench to fix something… File:Timmy's_Dad_makes_the_TV_shoot_out_water.png|…and somehow causing a torrent of water to spray out, despite the fact that the device normally cannot do so. File:Homer_randomly_pressing_buttons.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) randomly pressing a few buttons… File:An_illogical_meltdown_occurs.png|…somehow causing a meltdown despite the Nuclear Inspection Van having no nuclear material whatsoever in it. File:Homer_pours_milk_into_conflakes.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) simply pouring milk into a bowl of cornflakes… File:Cornflakes_erupt_in_flames.png|…somehow causing it to erupt in flames despite the complete lack of flammable materials. Manga/Anime File:Gerard_-_The_Miracle.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) possesses The Miracle, which seems to run on illogical basis, such as his sword is sheathed in hope, or using his opponent's fear to convert damage to size increase. File:Otae_Tries_to_Make_Sushi.gif|Tae Shimura (Gintama) somehow manages to burn whatever food she prepares into Dark Matter, even when she is nowhere near any source of heat. File:Burning_sweetness.PNG|Charlotte Opera (One Piece) can burn his opponents via increasing the "sweetness" of his cream, which has no logical explanation. Expired Egg Chick.jpeg|Anne Hanakoizumi (Anne-Happy) successfully managed to hatch a healthy chick from an egg, despite the fact that it shouldn't have been possible as the egg was way past its expiration date. Video Games Fire Mario Fireball.png|Mario (Super Mario) can throw fireballs underwater. 180px-FireBreath.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario) can breathe fire underwater or in space. Verthandi H.png|Verthandi's (Valkyrie Crusade) presence alongside with Urthr and Skuld, was causing a time paradox due to making past, present and future coexist at the same point in time. Others File:Lift_the_sea.gif|Matter of perspective and paradox really. File:Water-candle.jpg|A candle lit with water as the flame, one of the many things Paradox Inducement can do. Chuck+norris+on+Pokemon bbe232 4766982.jpg|Chuck Norris (A Pokemon Paradox) capturing the trainer. Thief_stealing_his_class_change.png|Thief (8-Bit Theater) doing the impossible by causing a paradox by stealing his class change from his future self, ensuring that his power upgrade has no origin in either the past or future. ﻿ Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Chaotic Powers Category:Common Powers